The Survival
by Prince-Riley
Summary: A lone soldier fights to survive against the enemy forces


The Survival

It was a rainy, horrible night in the battlefield.

As the storm came, he kept running and he stuck to the shadows. The icy, violent rain poured down his face like a waterfall. He had experienced some violent combat, and his muscles hurt. Nevertheless, he kept running, trying to survive this damn war.

It was starting to become a rough time for one soldier. He was the only one left out of the Sentinel team. They were sent to retrieve important information from a research lab when Atlas interfered. The resulting clash and fighting against Atlas soldiers resulted in tons of bloodshed and the team being wiped out expect for him. He was now on his own and trying to survive. The extraction teams were not coming anytime soon, so he was left to fight for his life against the enemy forces.

The soldier then heard his radio, which was from Gideon, the Captain. "Team, this is Gideon, come in!"

The soldier responded "I hear you, captain. I'm the only one left"

"Oh, good. I thought we'd lost you all" said Gideon "Be advised, allied forces are pined down and you're cut off. You need to survive enemy forces for as a long as you can, they are already closing in on your position. Good luck"

"Copy that" said the soldier

With that, he took out his BAL-27 assault rifle and retreated to higher ground. From there, he could see hostiles pouring in from the south. As they started closing in on his position, the soldier pointed his rifle at them and opened fire.

Within seconds, bullets shredded through the hostiles, leaving them dead on the ground. More of them advanced towards the soldier, guns blazing, trying all their best to kill him. They eventually overran his position, forcing him to move to another position.

The soldier used his exo suit to boost in the air, which made him feel like he was Mario jumping on goombas. He dodged the endless rain of bullets and countered it with his own. They struck the enemies and left them dead, some of them twitching in their death positions.

The soldier reloaded his rifle, and caught his breath. The first wave had ended, but soon there would be more hostiles coming to wipe him out. He had to ready up.

He looked around for supplies and managed to get himself a KF5 submachine gun along with more ammo. He also got himself a small snack and bottled water to keep him healthy for the next assault. He ate the snack and drank the water, and then retreated up to higher ground.

He then saw something zoom down from the sky and it landed right near him. It was a support drop, sent by Sentinel to help the soldier out. In it, it contained a remote turret and an ariel assault drone. He set up the turret and switched on the AAD. With that, he prepared himself for the next assault.  
The enemies ran out of the forest like predators hunting for their prey. They started shooting all they had at the soldier, but most of them were quickly silenced by the bullets from the remote turret and the AAD. Still, they advanced on towards the soldier.

As the soldier continued defending himself, the enemies started falling back to make way for the XS1 Goliath's to roll in. They started firing its miniguns at the soldier and eventually, more hostile troops started rolling in, putting more trouble on how the soldier was going to overcome an entire army by himself.  
The soldier was giving it all he had, but he knew that he was going to die soon. His defences were failing, and the turret and AAD had been destroyed. He decided to give them all he had, which would outcome in him being killed, like he was a kamikaze.

Eventually, he started shooting at the enemies very deadly, like he was full with rage. Some of them did get killed, but more came after that and he soon found himself being overrun. He got hit in the leg and the arm by bullets, but he continued shooting at them. He knew that his time in the world would soon end and he would be killed.

But he would go on fighting until the end...

**A/N: I got inspired to make this after playing so many exo survivals on Advanced Warfare. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction :)**


End file.
